Bad Times And Good Times
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A collection of drabbles from RWBY Relationship Week 3, and well as other little prompts of couples here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**For RWBY Relationship Week 3! If you don't know how it works by now, basically you roll 2 characters from a random name generator and then you write a story/draw art/make graphics about those two characters' relationship with one another! By now, the week has already passed; I'm just posting all my little drabbles all in one place now.**

**A/N: This time around, I used a list of "hurt RP prompt" quotations for my stories, so each story is spawned from one of those quotations. Some chapters are more lighthearted than others.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.****

**Day 1: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong.**

_**Quotation: "I'm going to need more bandaids..."**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

"I'm going to need more bandaids…" Blake heaved a sigh to herself as she tore open yet another one of the things.

"Haha… ow…" Sun put a hand behind his head and chuckled sheepishly. He was trying to look cute, but Blake only glared at him.

"You're a monkey Faunus, Sun. What kind of monkey falls out of a tree?"

"Umm, one who-"

"Never mind. Just stop talking and let me do this…"

"You started talking first…" he muttered.

It was a Saturday morning, and the two of them had made plans to get some fresh air that morning while their teams were still asleep. After all, being Faunus, the two of them had no problems with getting up early or going for a run in the dark.

What they had failed to anticipate, however, was Sun's shoelace coming undone and getting tangled onto a tree branch, which led to an ungraceful display of scrambling, shouting - and eventually -_crashing_ down through a dozen feet of foliage to the ground.

After veering back and landing to make sure he had not broken anything, Blake had quickly sprinted off toward the infirmary to ask for supplies.

"Bandaids?" the nurse had asked. "How many?"

Blake's ears had flicked beneath her bow as she considered.

"A lot."

And a lot was what she received, an entire box actually. And so here she was, forced to patch him up where he sat propped against the trunk of the tree that was responsible for all of this.

Again and again, Blake tore the plastic ends of the bandaids open before peeling the protective cover off of them and scouring Sun's form for any open wounds. Some of the cuts were small enough for his semblance to heal instantly, but several others were bleeding more quickly than they could close up.

She worked swiftly and quietly in the early morning light, muttering under her breath all the while. "I should've gotten some disinfectant…"

"Ehh don't worry about it," Sun shrugged. "That stuff hurts anyway."

"I know. That's why I wish I had some. Your falling has made me late for breakfast…"

"Oh, so food's more important than me huh? Typical _cat_ Faunus…" The next bandaid that went over his shin was pressed on extra hard and he yowled. "Ow! Sheesh…"

"You can say that again." Blake placed another bandaid over his leg until the red was no longer visible. She sat back and assessed the remaining bandaids. "I've got two left. Where are the worst cuts?"

"Uuuuhh…" He swished his tail to the front so Blake could see it, and she was a bit more careful this time as she wrapped one around the tip of his tail where the fur was slightly matted with blood. The last one went to his cheek where a branch had scored him.

Once she was finished, Blake gathered the discarded plastic and bits of trash around them and stuffed it all back into the empty box.

"Alright. Now let's get back to the school." Blake got to her feet and dusted herself off.

Sun groaned as he made an effort to stand past the pangs in his legs.

But Blake must have been feeling a bit merciful, as she reached a hand down to help him up.

"Oh, thanks miss moody~"

She gave a warning growl and he said nothing more as she started to pull him to his feet.

But her ears then flattened in embarrassment beneath her bow when her stomach made a long, gluttonous sound. Sun could not stop himself from chuckling and she promptly dropped him back to the ground.

"Ow! Geez, you are _way_ too sensitive."

"Jerk…" She turned away and crossed her arms.

He laughed again and managed to stand by himself.

"Okay, okay! Let's go get some breakfast, huh? I'll buy you a tuna sandwich to make up for this, 'kay?" He slapped a palm to her back and she jolted, rounding on him with a hiss.

But the mention of tuna naturally had her ears perking up and her bow twitching with interest.

"Fine…" She gave in, and they started walking toward the school. "And I'll buy you some banana juice."

"Whoa, you mean it?"

Blake looked back over her shoulder at him and offered her first smile of the morning.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like these two as kind of a Brotp.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is probably the most serious chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 2: Yang Xiao Long & Weiss Schnee.**

**_Quotation: "Look at me. Just look at me and stay awake, okay? Can you do that?"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Yang and Weiss were alone in the forest, Ruby and Blake having split from them when a hoard of Beowolves had charged the team. A number of the wolves had chased their partners, and only a handful had stayed behind to engaged Yang and Weiss.

The brawler whooped and cheered with triumph as she landed hit after hit, cracking bone masks and searing flesh as the corpses fell around her.

For several moments, the air was filled with her cries of victory.

But it didn't last.

She was so carelessly absorbed in the thrill of the fight that she neglected to check her blind spots. A Grimm charged her from behind, leaping quickly, fangs bared in a predatory snarl, claws extended.

But thankfully for Yang, Weiss was much more attentive than she was.

It was too late when the blonde turned around and realized her own stupidity would cost the heiress dearly.

Claws scored across Weiss' collar, and Yang knew it should've been her own shoulder blades that were sliced open, but instead it was her teammate's porcelain skin. Weiss crumpled, and Yang went into a fit of fury to finish off the last of the beasts before dropping to her knees beside the girl.

"Weiss?! Weiss, hey!" Yang's voice was cracked with concern, wavering and thick to the point where it was almost breaking; it took a hell of a lot of her self-control not to let it.

She pulled the heiress into in her lap; the girl was wheezing for breath, red all down her throat. A low, whimpering sound rose up from the back of her throat, and it sent a powerful wave of panic through Yang; she'd never heard Weiss make such a sound before.

It was… totally _helpless_.

It made Yang realize _she_ was the only one who could help her.

"Weiss?" she called again. "Weiss, if you can hear me just-just open your eyes," she begged.

She couldn't remember how to be level-headed in such a dire situation right away; she needed something to help calm her down first, just a little bit.

Her head was spinning, chest tight with panic as she tried to remember what to do, how to move, how to breathe as Weiss writhed in her lap.

But a flutter of eyelashes revealed two small splashes of blue, like tiny parts in a cloudy sky, but it was just enough to give Yang the push she needed.

"Oh, thank god," she choked. "Okay, okay just stay with me, Weiss. Look at me. Just look at me and stay awake, okay? Can you do that?"

She didn't wait for an answer though – she couldn't afford to spare the time and Weiss couldn't either.

Yang couldn't assess how deep the wound was due to the excess blood all down Weiss' chest. Thinking quickly, the blonde unraveled the orange scarf from around her neck and pressed the material lightly against Weiss' throat. The heiress winced, and her eyes closed again.

Yang bit her lip.

"Sorry, princess. Just bear with me, okay? I'm sorry…"

She knew it must've hurt, but she had no choice; she needed to clear the blood as best she could so she could locate the cut.

She applied a slight pressure, enough to absorb some of the blood but light enough to allow the heiress to breathe, frantically as that was. Weiss' heart pounded hard beneath her palm, and Yang cursed under her breath.

"Just breathe, Weiss. Stay with me. You'll be okay…"

Slowly, she removed the bloodstained scarf and tossed it aside, eyes scouring Weiss' skin.

There were three cruel red cuts that ran diagonally down her collar, one of which had scored her neck. Blood was still welling up a bit, and Yang quickly put her scarf back into place to staunch it.

The action caused Weiss to cry out in pain, her body tensing as her feet pushed against the ground. Yang used her free arm to hold her shoulders down.

"No no no, Weiss don't move, you _can't_ move, honey. You'll make the bleeding worse so just _please_…" She wasn't sure if her jugular had been punctured or not, and Yang refused to take chances. "I'm sorry," she whispered guiltily, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the girl's forehead. "Just hang in there, okay?"

It was another painstaking moment before Weiss could finally calm down again, and she went almost limp aside from the quick rise and fall of her chest.

Yang kept a hold on the scarf over her wound and used the other hand to fish into her pocket, her hand trembling as she fumbled for her scroll, to locate the button that would send a distress signal to Ruby and Blake.

Once she'd done that, she removed the scarf again, noting the large section of it that had been dyed crimson. But the bleeding had slowed, and Yang could sense Weiss' aura as it struggled to work in her favor.

Pressing one palm over the wounds, Yang could feel the girl's pulse was slower and fainter now, and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

The blonde started to emit her own aura as well. Her other hand caressed Weiss' cheek, cradling her face gently.

"Weiss? Honey, open your eyes for me, just one more time. Just for a second, okay? I just… I need to know you're okay."

She continued to let her aura flow, helping Weiss' close the cuts, but there was no response from the girl.

Yang was forced to wait another agonizing moment, counting the flutters of Weiss' heartbeat as she leaned down to kiss her forehead once more. The sting of tears was starting to scrape behind her eyes, and Yang's breath hitched.

"_Weiss_…?"

Her fingers curled through white bangs, voice pleading.

Another minute passed.

And then at last there was a small sound from her teammate.

It was clear that it was a struggle for Weiss to reopen her eyes, but after a few seconds of trying, she managed it, blinking dizzily.

Yang sighed and passed her free arm over her face, sniffling.

Weiss watched her tiredly.

"Yan…g…"

"Thank god," she mumbled, meeting the heiress' eyes. "You gave me a real scare there, princess."

"You oaf…" Weiss rasped. "If I hadn't… you'd probably be dead."

"Yeah, yeah," she grunted. "Just stop talking for now, okay? You can scold me all you want later, but for now I'm gonna get you home."

Weiss exhaled, feeling it tremble, and she decided to heed Yang's words and keep quiet for now. She closed her eyes for a second just to get her bearings, focus on her breathing.

A soft press of lips against the crease of her eyebrows was what coaxed her to open them again, and mist-blue eyes met lavender.

Had it been any other situation, she would've scolded Yang, but all things considered now, she let it slide.

The trickle of warm aura Yang had been sharing with her was cut off, leaving behind a dull ache, but it was nothing Weiss couldn't handle.

Yang reached out to pick up her rapier where she'd dropped it and carefully slid it into place at Weiss' hip before she let out a low whistle.

"Alright," Yang mumbled. "You ready? Up ya go." She slipped her arms beneath Weiss' shoulders and knees, keeping the girl close to her chest as Yang stood with caution. She moved slowly, listening for any sounds of pain on Weiss' part, feeling for any winces or gasps.

But Weiss was quiet in her arms, and Yang took it as a good sign.

"Alright," she said again. "We're doin' good. We'll be just fine, okay? Rest for now, I got you."

She headed off into the trees as quickly as she dared, trying not to jostle the heiress as she went.

Within minutes, she could hear Ruby and Blake's voices calling out for them, and Yang was bound straight for them.

When the other two saw them, they rushed over to Yang and Weiss, bombarding the former with questions as they led her quickly back to the school. The brawler explained everything, and ensured them Weiss was alright, so the rest of their journey back to Beacon was fairly silent with concentration to get back home.

Once the school was in sight, Weiss regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She looked up at Yang, voice rasping and thin.

"Yang…"

But Yang was a big sister, and she heard everything and was especially perceptive when she knew someone was vulnerable or hurt.

Yang glanced down at her and slowed her pace a bit.

"What is it? Does it hurt?"

Weiss shook her head slightly.

"No… I just wanted to say… thank you, Yang."

The blonde was a little humbled, a little baffled, and a little touched all at once.

"I should be thanking you," she murmured. "We're almost home and we'll get you fixed up, okay? We can talk later."

Weiss willingly closed her eyes again in silent agreement.

Yang pressed one last kiss to her forehead before heading after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need some "big sis Yang looking after Weiss" in the canon at some point.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is set right after vol 2 ep 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 3: Emerald Sustrai & Roman Torchwick**

**_Quotation: "What the hell happened to _you?"__**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Roman spat curses under his breath all the way back to the hideout.

"Damn Little Red and her three little pigs," he growled. "Destroyed one of my best robots!" He slammed the end of his cane onto the bottom of the Air Ship.

He lifted a hand to his jaw, which was sore as hell after the blonde one had punched his prized robot to pieces and left him aching.

From his peripheral vision, he could see the familiar colors of Neo's heterochromia gaze blinking curiously up at him, posing an unspoken question.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry yourself, honey. I'll be fine."

Neither of them said anything more as the Ship entered familiar territory and docked, letting them off on the roof of one of the White Fang's hideout buildings.

Roman stomped to the doorway and led Neo down the stairs.

"Gotta go report to the bosslady," he grumbled. "But I'm _such_ a generous guy that I won't make _you _sit through her little lecture, so go on and play somewhere."

He waved Neo off once they'd reached solid ground. She nodded and went quietly into the shadows.

Roman heaved another sigh, his palm going to his jaw once more as he headed off to get yelled at.

But of course, no one could get to Cinder without first getting through her lackeys.

He groaned aloud when he saw Emerald lounging on the ground, sharpening her blades.

She heard his footsteps and looked up. The second she glimpsed his bruised face, she guffawed.

"Hah! What the hell happened to _you?_" She got to her feet and smirked smugly. "Those little girls too much for you to handle, huh?"

"Shut it, kid. I didn't see any of your damn Faunus goonies doing jack shit about 'em."

"Aww, hurt your pride, didja?" she scoffed. "You're like a rebellious little boy limping home to mommy. I hope you've got a 3-page report written for what you did wrong."

"I could do without the snark, kiddo." He glared down at her. "It's a shame. Kids these days have no manners. Someone outta beat 'em back into ya."

"I'd like to see you try," she snarled. "But maybe after you've finished healing, old man."

"Such a considerate little shit." He dropped a hand on her head and ruffled her hair roughly, earning a growl. Then, he stepped back. "Well, wish me luck, kid. If she doesn't rip my throat out, it'll be a miracle."

Emerald was about to snap a comment back to him, but she bit her tongue. She could understand not wanting to upset Cinder; she and Roman were the same in that sense.

So she sighed and took a step back as well.

"Good luck."

Roman stepped past her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks."

As he passed her, Emerald placed a hand on her head, where his had been a moment before, and she might've smiled a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One big evil crime family.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These are all pretty rough around the edges since I only spent about 30 minutes to write each, if that much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 4: Blake Belladonna & Nora Valkyrie.**

**_Quotation: "Holy crap! I may not know much about anatomy, but I'm pretty sure legs don't bend that way!"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Teams RWBY and JNPR had been put together for training practice many times recently. Their objective today was to follow and obstacle course through the forest one at a time and see who could complete it in the quickest.

Blake thought it was just a little bit unfair that they were all pitted against Ruby Rose, but she intended to give her leader a run for her money.

Glynda had just blown the whistle for Ruby to begin, and Weiss was keeping time for her. Likewise, Yang was ready to keep Blake's time, and the second the whistle sounded, Blake tore off through the trees, quickly leaping up into the branches for a better vantage point.

She dashed quickly, jump after jump, her feet never missing their mark as she landed with perfect balance upon each branch.

She passed the first red flag and her scroll blinked in her pocket, signifying she'd successfully made it to the first checkpoint. A smirk curled her lips; she could catch Ruby in no time.

She breezed through the forest, past the second checkpoint, then the third and fourth until there was only one left. As she neared it, she could even make out a few red rose petals fluttering to the ground beneath her, freshly shed. She could catch her.

Intent on her goal, she gave a particularly long jump, skipping the tree in front of her and aiming for the one after it.

But she clearly bit off more than she could chew.

Her heel slipped, her weight shifted dangerously, and a feeling of nausea rose up in her stomach at the sensation of falling.

Backward.

She drew Gambol Shroud in midair and threw it up, hoping to anchor it on a branch. But her angle was off, and so was her aim, and Blake missed the shot.

With a short cry of pain, she collided with the ground, landing awkwardly on her side. "Agh!" She hissed, trying to push herself up to no avail. "Damn it…"

She waited for the world to stop spinning, wheezing as her hand reached for her scroll. She tried to hit the button that would send out a distress signal, but she couldn't be sure she pressed it. Another wave of agony shot through her left leg, the pain paralyzing.

She cried out again and hissed a curse, and her scroll dropped from her grasp. She rested her head against the ground, breathing heavily, trying her best not to move. For now, she could only count on the next person to do the course finding her, or waiting for them all to finish and realize she was missing.

Thankfully, the next person didn't make her wait in her agony for too long. Her perceptive ears picked up on the sounds of a loud, all-too familiar voice.

"Whoop! Yeeeeee-haaawww!"

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Yang.

There was a flash of pink form above as Nora hopped into view, several trees toppling behind her after sustaining blows from her hammer.

Blake was lucky she was a good distance away still.

The girl was about to make her next jump when she caught sight of Blake down below.

"Oh, hey, what's happening heeeere?" With another "hup-ho!" she made the jump to the ground, landing with a thump several feet from Blake. "Oooh hey, this is nooot gooood!" Nora retracted her hammer and put it away as she scurried over to the Faunus girl. "What hap-oh, holy crap! I may not know much about anatomy, but I'm pret-ty sure legs don't bend that way!"

Blake made an effort to roll herself over, but a sharp pang of pain stopped her.

"Yeah…" she rasped. "Thanks for noticing… Think you could help me out?"

"Hmmm lemme see…" Nora dropped down beside Blake, but the expression on her face made the Faunus girl's ears flatten beneath her bow.

It was the look of a child who wanted to experimentally try to fix a broken toy.

"Actually," Blake said quickly. "It might be better for you to just go back and get Professor-"

"No, no! I got this, truuuust me~" Nora said smoothly. "Juuust gotta get you sittin' up first." She had Blake lie down on her back before slipping an arm beneath her shoulders. "Ready? One, two, three!"

She helped the injured girl straighten up a bit, leaning her back against a nearby tree. Her right leg extended normally before her, but the left was bent at an angle that made Nora wince.

"Oooh I have broken a _lot_ of legs in my day - usually not my own - and that is a _nasty_ one. But! I think I can help."

"_Think? _Um, Nora…?" Blake was begging now. "I'd really rather you didn't."

"Naaah trust me! I know how to do this! Done it a million times!"

Blake watched the girl stand and draw her weapon again, looking up at the trees before taking aim. She broke off a large branch before bringing it to Blake. She paused to think for a moment.

"I need your weapon."

Blake's ears went flat again, but she was nothing if not curious, and the pain was starting to get excruciating, and she'd do anything to make it stop.

So she drew Gambol Shroud and passed it to Nora.

The girl untied the ribbons from the ends of the weapon before handing the blades back to their owner.

"These're all I need!" she announced, wiggling the black fabric. "Now brace yourself cause this is probably gonna hurt," she warned.

She positioned the stick against Blake's leg and slid the ribbon around tightly. Her eyes were narrowed with intense concentration, and Blake was a little surprised to see her so quiet and focused on her task.

Nora continued tying the ribbon around the split, being gentle with Blake's leg every time she needed to touch it. When she got close to the worst part of the break, Blake went stiff instantly and let out a yelp, but even then Nora made quick work of finishing things up as to not prolong her pain.

Before long, the ginger-haired girl sat back with a sigh. "There, allll done." She examined the splint for a second longer before deciding it would have to do.

At last, she looked up to her companion and gave a grin. "Well, that should do for now! At least till we can get you real help."

Blake slowly blinked her eyes back open, and when she dared to move her left leg, there was significantly less pain than there had been.

"Wow… thank you, Nora."

"Doooon't mention it, pal!" She slid over to sit beside Blake, but left enough distance for personal space – again, something that surprised Blake a bit. "Now then, I'll send out a distress call. But I'll stay here with you, okay?"

"Right."

"Professor Goodwitch's semblance is like… fixing things and putting them back in their place, right? But I don't suppoooose you think she could fix a broken leg, huh?"

The comment actually elicited a chuckle from Blake.

"I don't think so."

"Heehee. Well juuust rest and relax for a minute~" Nora smiled. "Don't worry, Blake. Nora Valkyrie is here to keep ya safe!"

"…Right." Her lips twitched faintly into a smile as she leaned her head back against the tree.

It was strange – sort of like the girl next to her – but it felt nice to be able to close her eyes, forget the pain, and feel like she could let her guard down, even if only for a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gotta give Nora the "broken leg" scenario.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Tried a different twist with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 5: Yang Xiao Long & Pyrrha Nikos.**

_**Day 5 Quotation: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't wanna get even more hurt now, do you?"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

"Pyrrha! You can do it!"

"Don't give up! Never give up!"

"Best of luck."

Although the encouragement from her team was much appreciated, the crimson-haired girl knew she was probably beat.

They were in the student lounge area with team RWBY, their favorite board game laid out before them. There was only one member left alive in-game from each team, and presently, Pyrrha glared defiantly up into the smug lavender eyes of her opponent.

"You won't win this, Yang."

"Hah!" the blonde scoffed. "Tell that to Jaune's sunken army fleet and Nora's prized troops that now belong to _me._"

A dramatic sniffle came from Nora as she gave a salute.

"They were brave, brave men. Fight on for your new leader! Or turn on her and_ off with her head!_"

"Sorry, Nora~" Yang hummed with a sly look in her eye. "Your men work for _me_ now."

"Well I still have Ren!"

"Hush!" Pyrrha snapped. "I need to concentrate. I can still win this."

"I dunno," Ruby spoke up. "You're already hurt pretty badly in terms of weapons you have left."

"That may be so…" Pyrrha mumbled. "But if I can just…" Her emerald eyes scanned over the cards in her hand, miffed when she looked up to see that Yang didn't even have to look down to know what she wanted to do next. Pyrrha mumbled strategies under her breath. "If I can just use this card to- no wait! It might be better to pull my last remaining troop out of Patch, at least for now, and then I can use _this_ to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yang laughed. "Slow down there, tiger. You don't wanna get even _more_ hurt now, do you?"

There was a challenge in her eyes, one she knew she could make to be in her favor, and Pyrrha refused to let her win, not without putting up a good fight.

"No," she declared defiantly. "I will avenge my people!"

"Oh-hoo? Well then I'd _love_ to see you try~"

And she tried.

Really she did, and Yang had to commend her efforts before she started pitying her.

But a few swift, cunning plays of her best cards that she'd saved up the whole game had the brawler victorious in the end.

When it was all over, Yang folded her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "Aaaand that's that~ Sorry, Pyrrha. But that's what happens when you try to make chopped meat out of the maestro~"

Pyrrha's jaw had frozen where it had dropped as she muttered to herself, deaf to her teammate's condolences.

"I was so close, how did she…"

Yang got to her feet and stretched satisfyingly before sauntering around to Pyrrha's side of the table.

"Don't sweat it," she said, slapping a hard palm to her shoulder. "_Maybe_ next time you can put up a bit of a fight."

Pyrrha sighed, but it was an accepting sound.

"Alright. I admit defeat."

"'Atta girl."

Yang offered her hand, and Pyrrha didn't refuse. There was an unspoken truce between them as the blonde pulled her out of her seat.

"How's about since I beat most of your asses pretty badly, I buy us all some drinks?"

"I think that would be grand, Yang." Pyrrha offered a delighted smile.

"Aww yeah!" Ruby cheered. "Free drinks!"

"Hold on, lil' sis. Only for the conquered team. You're on your own."

"Awww, Yang!"

Her older sister laughed a bit and ruffled her hair, and the two teams packed their game away before heading out for some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty lame but I was limited on time for this one haha**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I like the difference in style needed to write the baddies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 6: Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai.**

_**Quotation: "Tell me where it hurts."**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

"Tell me where it hurts."

Cinder's voice was low and demanding, a growl, an order. She was serious about this, and for whatever reason, that flattered Emerald.

Perhaps it was because she felt Cinder truly cared about her wellbeing.

They were both still dressed in Haven's uniform, back in their shared dorm room at Beacon while Mercury was out for the moment. Cinder sat on her bed with one leg crossed on top of the other, not unlike a queen of high power as she beckoned Emerald forward.

Like in pervious days' lessons, the students had observed mock battles for the tournament. Whenever Emerald and Mercury were called up to fight, they had no choice but to hold back, let their opponents show their techniques so they could take notes and put things to memory.

In order for that method to work, they couldn't fight back very much, and today, Emerald had suffered a hit to her arm, and she'd cursed loudly enough for Cinder to hear it even from the stands.

The girl made an effort to hide her pain, but Cinder was no fool. She curled her finger upward as she lured her closer.

"Tell me where it hurts," she repeated herself, something she didn't like doing.

Emerald instantly released her injured arm and lowered her gaze.

"It's really nothing. The pain's almost subsided."

"But it hasn't," Cinder observed, watching the way Emerald's left hand hung limply at her side. "Now_don't_ make me repeat myself _again_."

A growl, and Emerald submitted to her.

"My wrist."

"Come here."

Initially, Emerald made a move to kneel on the ground before her, a position that would demonstrate her submissiveness to Cinder. But the woman stopped her with a disapproving sound.

"No. You're to sit here." Her hand glided over the empty space of the bed beside her.

Emerald froze, and a timid "But-" was on her tongue until she realized she'd shown enough insolence to Cinder within the past minute. So she swallowed her words of protest and complied, taking her spot on the bed, about a foot away from the woman.

"Good girl," Cinder purred. "Now give me your hand."

Emerald obeyed, lifting her limp fingers and sliding them into hers.

Cinder looked over the girl's hand thoughtfully, pressing her fingers here and there, curling her nails into the skin a bit. Emerald held her breath – from excitement or fear she wasn't sure – but she loved it either way, the way Cinder was touching her.

There was a dull pain everywhere Cinder's fingertips made contact with, but Emerald didn't dare make a sound.

She watched curiously as the woman brought her other hand over, using it to slide beneath Emerald's palm. Without a word of warning she snapped her wrist up quickly, and there was a loud _pop_. Emerald couldn't hold back the hiss as a pang of pain shot through her forearm and she recoiled instantly.

"Sorry. I…" She blinked at Cinder, and amber eyes blinked triumphantly back at her.

"No need to apologize. I've done all I needed to."

Emerald moved her wrist experimentally, and found the pain had vanished completely.

"Um… thank you, Cinder," she said cautiously.

"It was nothing." The woman leaned back and started to unbutton her blazer. "Now, run a bath for me, would you dear?"

Emerald was on her feet in an instant.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wish I could write Cinder well...**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahhh I miss these two~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 7: Velvet Scarlatina & Blake Belladonna**

**_Quotation: "It's alright. You're going to be fine."_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Blake swung Gambol Shroud fiercely and swiftly, no mercy whatsoever in her strikes. She was putting extra effort into everything right now; this Grimm battle wasn't like the usual ones.

This was a bit of an emergency call, and she'd been one of the few students available to tend to it at the time.

There was only one other person who was fighting beside her now, and that was someone Blake looked up to very much, so it was no wonder she was showing off quite a bit.

She would've liked to stop for a moment to observe Velvet's unique fighting style, but unfortunately, she didn't exactly have that luxury.

But her ears could pick up on the sounds of the mage's spells, and along with the little grunts of satisfaction Velvet was making, Blake knew she was doing just fine. She wanted to prove her worth as well.

So she made sure that every hit was precise, every blow enough to kill quickly and efficiently, and in the back of her mind she liked to believe Velvet caught a glimpse of her every once in a while.

And Velvet was having quite a good time herself, all things considered. She'd never fought alongside Blake alone before, and now it was a pleasure to do so. She did her best to keep an eye on the freshman, always periodically stealing a glance to make certain she was doing well.

She'd just finished off the last wolf in front of her when she turned around to look for Blake. The other girl was fighting off another of the beasts, unaware of the one launching itself at her from behind.

But Velvet had more experience fighting Grimm, and she could tell what kind of attack it was about to use, and this time, it wasn't just an ordinary bite or scratch.

Velvet tried to raise her voice above the growls and snarls.

"Blake! Mind your ears!"

At the sound of Velvet's call, Blake perked up. She was about to call back and ask what Velvet meant, but the hesitation would cost her.

The wolf behind her finally got her attention, but before she could even raise her weapon, it parted its jaws in a long, piercing howl. The sound would have been deafening to any human, but to a _Faunus _with such sensitive ears, and at such close range…

Blake screamed in agony as pain shot through her ears, pulsing through her skull. She could feel its hot breath, smell the rank stench of it, but she was almost paralyzed from the pain in her head, her ears flat against her scalp as she clutched at them.

She crumpled to her knees, unable to defend herself against the paw that came swiping down toward her.

By some stroke of luck, Velvet had managed to maintain enough distance from the beast to have avoided having her ears disabled, and all she suffered was a slight discomfort.

But it was nothing that would stop her from dashing forward and finishing off the final wolf before it could lay a claw on Blake.

She stood, panting for a moment, scouring the area for any more of them only to find all had gone quiet, save for Blake's whimpers. Velvet got to her knees beside the girl, running a soothing hand over her back.

"Shh, shh…" she soothed. "It's alright, Blake. You're going to be fine."

Her ears flicked in concern as she was forced to listen to the sounds of the younger girl's pain. Blake's hands were still pressed tightly to her head, her eyes squeezed shut as she trembled. Velvet knew that pain all too well, and she regretted that she'd let Blake suffer it, too.

"It's alright. Don't give yourself a scare, now. You'll be fine."

She continued to rub Blake's back slowly, for about a minute until the girl started to calm down a little, though her hands still covered her ears. With her other hand, Velvet gently pried them off, giving a squeeze to each before bringing them down to Blake's lap.

She carefully pulled off the black ribbon and secured it around Blake's wrist instead for the time being. She gasped, a small sound nothing short of pitying, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, your poor ears…" Blake's were trembling, still ringing and throbbing, and Velvet's drooped. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it in time," she murmured.

Velvet wrapped her arms around the girl softly, one hand petting her back as the other caressed her ears. She knew exactly how to heal them, running her fingers lightly over the soft fur, massaging the bases in circles with the pads of her thumb.

Blake had been in so much pain she hadn't even realized what was happening until now. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open to find herself in Velvet's arms. She gasped a few times, wincing in the process.

"Velvet…?"

"Shhhh…" she murmured sweetly. "Just another minute or so and I'll have fixed you right up."

Blake stayed silent and closed her eyes again as Velvet continued her ministrations. When she got the feeling back in her ears, it wasn't pain she felt anymore, but a gentle ease. She couldn't help but sigh, an indication to Velvet that she was starting to feel better.

Eventually, Blake's ears started to uncurl, bit by bit, and Velvet was patient, continuing to rub them until they were standing tall once more. She continued to rub her palm over the back of Blake's head for a moment longer to fend off the ensuing headache. She felt Blake lean into her touch, and the mage chuckled softly.

"There, now. How are you feeling?"

Blake breathed deeply before she finally managed to meet the older girl's eyes.

"I'm alright now. Sorry, it just startled me."

"Don't be sorry," Velvet said gently. "I know it hurts terribly. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you sooner."

"No, it's alright," Blake murmured. "You helped so much. Without you here, I'd probably have passed out from the pain and be dead. Thank you, Velvet."

"No need to thank me! I'm just glad you're alright." She pulled Blake into another brief hug, and she felt the girl return the contact this time, timidly, but warmly.

When at last they pulled apart, Blake retied her ribbon over her ears and sheathed her weapon.

"Let's get back to school," Velvet offered. "I'll buy you a cup of tea. Sound good?"

"That sounds lovely."

Velvet helped Blake up, and together they started the short journey back to Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hard to write how Velvet fights when _we still don't know what her weapon does._**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just did these pairs for fun (since the actual week is only 7 days but eh I did 3 more).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 8: Yang Xiao Long & Blake Belladonna**

_**Quotation: "You're bleeding… You're bleeding a lot."**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

Blake should've known better than to ask Yang a favor, should've known it would end up somewhat like this.

At the time, she'd been on her bed in her sleepwear, nose in a book as her eyes scanned over the lines one after the other, turning the pages almost quickly enough to raise suspicion of whether or not she was actually processing the story.

Ruby and Weiss had gone to the cafeteria to get snacks for their Friday evening, and Yang had just emerged from the bathroom after a shower.

Blake had just finished her book and closed it with a sigh as she saw Yang step out. She blinked her eyes a few times to have them get used to the difference in lighting now that there were no stark white pages to make her vision sting.

All she did was ask her partner a simple favor.

"Yang? Could you grab me the next book while you're there?" she wondered.

Yang paused where she stood across the room, beside the bookshelf that was about half a foot above her head.

"Sure! Which one?"

"Eleventh from the left."

"Got it."

It was a simple enough task.

But Yang, being herself, felt the need to put flare into everything and anything she did - sometimes literally.

And while although this time it didn't _literally_ involve fire, the results were just as tragic.

She grabbed the spine of the book and pulled it out by giving herself a spin, trying to appear graceful as she did so.

But the action caused the book in her hand to bump into the next one, and the domino effect resulted in the entire row slumping and falling. The sudden shift in weight caused the shelf to shake and slant downward.

Blake watched, horrified as all her precious books went tumbling down to the floor, covers falling open, pages crumpling. All of them landed in different ways on the carpet, but they all shared one thing in common; they all _nailed Yang in the face_ on the way down.

The blonde let out a yelp as book after book assaulted her, eventually causing her to fall onto her backside before lying sprawled out on her back.

Blake had to close her eyes; she couldn't bear to watch what she loved so much get damaged.

"My books…"

When she finally blinked and looked up again, she found her partner lying motionless on the floor. The Faunus girl quickly threw her legs off the side of the bed.

"Yang!" She raced to her side, carefully clearing the books away, trying to put them into neat piles as quickly as she could before she got a good look at her partner's face. "Oh, gosh…"

Yang's eyes were closed as she moaned, a bright red stream of blood trailed out her nose and off the side of her face.

"Uugghh…" she moaned. "Blake… your books suck."

"Hold still." The dark-haired girl stood and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and returned back to the blonde's side. Yang had sat up and shook her head. Blake hissed at her. "Didn't I just tell you not to move?"

"What?" Yang sniffed. "I'm fine! A few books couldn't hurt Yang Xiao Long!"

"Yang, you're bleeding. You're bleeding a _lot_." Blake motioned toward the other girl's bloody face and tank top.

Yang blinked, puzzled, before looking down. As she did so, more blood came rushing out of her nose.

"Aw, gross!"

"Yang, you idiot!" Blake quickly grabbed her shoulder and had the girl lean back, tilting her head to the ceiling as she pressed the wash cloth to her nose. "What, have you never had a nosebleed before? If you put your head down it's going to bleed faster."

"Ug-guuuh…" Yang made a disgusted face as she was forced to swallow down some of the blood. "Yuck!"

"This is what you get for trying to be a show-off."

"I just wanted to guh-get you your boooook!" she whined.

"I know," Blake murmured. "So this is partially my fault and I'll take responsibility." Some blood was starting to seep into the cloth now, and Blake grimaced. "Go sit against the bed or something. I'll get you another wash cloth."

She helped Yang up and watched her stumble over to the beds, keeping her head back as she did so. The blonde plopped to the floor and leaned back against the side of Blake's bunk, sniffling.

Blake wetted the second cloth with warm water before wringing it out. She returned to Yang and exchanged the cloths, cleaning away the blood on her partner's cheek and all down her neck. Yang sniffled pitifully all the while, squirming against the hard wood of the bed behind her.

"Mm, Blake? Can I sit ahn the bed? Puh-lease?"

"…Fine. Just don't bleed on it." She helped Yang up and slid her onto her mattress, and Blake leaned her back against the headboard. "Just pinch your nose, okay?"

Blake took the stained wash cloth and brought it to the basket for laundry that needed to be washed before going to the slanted book shelf. She took a few minutes to dust off her books and fix the bent pages, placing them all on the desk there and making a note to fix everything tomorrow.

By the time she was finished, she looked back to find Yang wriggling about again.

"Blaaake, it's uncomfortable. Come sit with meeee."

"Alright, alright."

Blake left her books and went to her bed.

Yang slid forward a bit, and the Faunus girl understood what she wanted. She slipped behind the blonde, leaning her pillow against the headboard before sitting back against it. Yang sat between her legs and pressed her back against Blake's chest, tilting her head to rest on her partner's shoulder.

"Ahhhh muuuch better…"

"If you bleed on me, I'm kicking you off."

"Harsh."

"Quiet."

Yang chuckled, keeping a hold on the cloth on her nose as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the bleeding. Blake slowly wrapped her arms around the brawler's stomach, pulling her closer.

They were silent for a moment, the only sounds being Yang's wheezing breaths due to her blocked nose, and Blake's softer breathing.

The Faunus girl closed her eyes for a while too, savoring the calmness now that the calamity had passed. Her ears started to droop as she got absorbed in Yang's warmth, and subconsciously she slid the other girl closer yet again. She even made a small sound of protest when Yang made a move to get up and slipped away from her.

Blake opened her eyes and glared at her back before Yang turned to her with a shrug.

"Sorry. Nosebleed's stopped so I'm gonna toss this in the basket," she said, waving the washcloth. She did just that, while Blake pouted and huffed as she awaited her return.

On the way back, Yang picked up the book Blake had initially wanted – the one that had been eleventh from the left – and brought it to her. "Better late than never, eh?"

Blake accepted the book, stared at it for a few seconds, and put it aside.

"My needs have changed," she muttered, patting the spot in front of her, an invitation for Yang to take her seat again. The blonde grinned eagerly and slid back into place.

"You're the best, Blakey."

"I know."

They closed their eyes again, and even after Ruby and Weiss had returned, Blake and Yang continued to doze lightly together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need more partner moments in the canon please.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, just for fun~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 9: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee**

**_Quotation: "Okay… Okay, infirmary. Infirmary now."_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

"Weiss! Slow down!" Ruby called after her partner. "You don't have to rush, we'll make it to class on time!"

She was presently dodging hoards of other students between the ten minute break time before their next class, doing her best to keep up with the heiress without having to resort to using her semblance.

But Weiss refused to slow down, continuing her brisk pace as she did her best to get through the slow-moving _imbeciles_ in front of her without having to _touch_ them – she wrinkled her nose at the thought of doing so.

"I will _not_ slow down!" she barked over her shoulder. "Perhaps if _you_ hadn't taken so long to fetch your snack, we wouldn't be so behind schedule!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby wailed. "It's not my fault the line was so long!" She wiped her sleeve over her mouth again, making sure all the cookie crumbs were off her face. She then put some pep in her step, weaving between the people swarming the congested hallway, and closed some of the distance between Weiss and herself.

It was almost like a game of sorts, and Ruby was treating it as such, keeping her eye on the prize all the while. Like Weiss, she was trying not to bump into anyone.

However, with so many people around, it was almost impossible not to get jostled a little bit here and there.

Ruby just wished Weiss hadn't been pushed when she was.

When she'd just been passing the top of one of the staircases.

"_Weiss!_" Ruby yelped her name sharply as she watched her partner teeter precariously after a particularly hard shove.

The leader didn't care if she pushed a few people out of her path anymore, and she beelined for Weiss in a flash of red, reaching out her hand.

She _felt_ Weiss' fingertips brush against hers, but it wasn't enough.

The heiress went tumbling down the staircase, and there weren't even any students on it to help break her fall. Ruby cried out again as she was forced to watch her partner roll roughly, only stopping when she hit the wall and lay still.

There were several shocked gasps and shouts from the people above as Ruby jumped down the entire flight of stairs and landed in a crouch beside her partner.

"Weiss! Weiss?!"

She wasn't sure if she should touch her, but she ended up doing it in the end, more to help herself. Her fingers tapped Weiss' shoulder as her eyes scoured her partner's form. It didn't look like either of her arms or legs were broken or bent the wrong way, but Ruby didn't want to take chances.

"Oh god, oooh god, what do I do?"

She panicked, looking back up the stairs, but all of the students that had been there a moment ago had vanished, as if too scared to interfere with the situation.

A weak moan from Weiss had Ruby's attention back on her in a second, but the heiress did not open her eyes. The younger girl's voice was high-pitched with worry as she leaned over her.

"Weiss? Can you hear me? D-Did you hit your head- oh gosh…"

The thought just occurred to her, and she felt there was only one thing she could do. If there was internal damage or something like a serious head injury, it was something aura alone couldn't fix, and she'd need medical attention.

"Okay… Okay, infirmary. Infirmary _now,_" Ruby mumbled to herself.

She slid her arms beneath Weiss slowly, keeping her eyes on her partner's face. If she so much as winced or whimpered, Ruby froze immediately and adjusted herself as to not movie Weiss in a way that would hurt her more.

From what she could discern, the source of pain seemed to be Weiss' torso and not her head, and while that was a little relieving, it was still worrying.

When at last she had the older girl in her arms, Ruby stood with caution, checking her over one last time only to find she was unconscious now.

"Oooh, hang in there, Weiss!"

Keeping Weiss secure against her chest, Ruby took off toward the infirmary wing as swiftly as she dared to move.

Thankfully, the door was open, and she stepped in quickly, trying to find someone inside. One of the nurses was there and ushered her in, asking about what had happened as Ruby frantically explained.

They laid Weiss down, and Ruby stood by anxiously as the nurse examined her. In the end, the diagnosis she was given was three bruised ribs on the right side of her body, but Ruby was told that with Weiss' aura activated, they would heal within a few days and only a bit of soreness would remain.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ruby wiped her forehead and smiled.

With a glance to the clock, she realized she and Weiss would have to miss their last class of the day, but the nurse informed her she would send their professor an email to excuse them from the lesson.

Ruby thanked her profusely before pulling a chair up beside Weiss' bed. Once she woke up, Ruby was allowed to take her back to the dorm room, but it was probably a good thing it was Friday so the heiress wouldn't have to go to classes for the next two days.

Ruby rocked back and forth in her chair restlessly, peeking up at Weiss every few minutes in hopes she would be awake. She played games on her scroll for a little while, doing her best to keep quiet until at last she heard a small, tired sound.

Closing her scroll instantly, she slipped it back into her pocket and scooched as close to the bed as possible. With nothing left to hold onto anymore, Ruby settled for fiddling her hands in her lap and pulling at the materials of her skirt as she watched Weiss slowly open her eyes.

"Weiss!" She tried to keep her voice soft, but the relief in her tone dripped through audibly.

The heiress shifted her gaze until she met Ruby's concerned one, and she took in her surroundings, realizing where she was.

"Ruby…? What-"

She made a move to push herself up but was swiftly stopped by two gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Nonononooo, Weiss! Don't move too much! You got pushed down the stairs and you bruised your ribs so you're gonna be in pain for a little while."

"Ugh, that's right…" Weiss huffed as she let Ruby push her back down. "Some _heathen_ pushed me…"

"I'm sorry," Ruby mumbled as she withdrew her hands. "I tried to catch you but…" She shuddered as she remembered the sight of Weiss falling. Her partner sensed her discomfort and lifted her arm up, resting her hand over Ruby's in her lap.

"Hush. None of this is your fault."

Ruby looked up at her with watering eyes and sniffled.

"But it is! Cause I had to go get a snack between classes!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Weiss snapped. "You are _not_ taking the blame for this, Ruby Rose. If anything, it was my own fault for rushing so much. I should've listened to you and slowed down…"

Ruby sniffled again and placed her hand on top of Weiss', giving a gentle squeeze.

"Don't cry, you dunce," Weiss muttered.

Ruby sniffled one more time before wiping her eyes.

"Yeah! Sorry, I'm all good now!" she grinned. "But what about you? Does it hurt bad?"

Weiss moved her right arm experimentally, wincing only slightly at a bit of pain in her chest.

"It's not bad," she decided. "I'll live, don't worry."

"Okay~ And you don't worry either - we got excused from class. But you have to take it easy this weekend; doctor's orders!"

"Fine, fine…"

"Aaaand-" she added. "I need to carry you back to the room."

"What?"

"Yup! Can't argue with orders~"

"…Whatever…" Weiss grunted and looked away from her.

Ruby giggled before moving forward, as close to the bed as possible.

"I'm gonna lift you up, okay? Tell me if it hurts, even a little bit, okay?"

"_Yes_, Red." Weiss rolled her eyes, but didn't show Ruby her small smile.

The brunette slipped her arms beneath Weiss' shoulders and knees, taking care to smooth her skirt out for her. Ruby could tell her partner was a little stiff, probably from her injuries, so she was sure to be gentle and move slowly as she lifted her into her arms.

"Don't worry, Weiss! I got you!"

The heiress said nothing and buried her head into Ruby's shoulder.

As she carried her partner back to their room, Ruby made sure Weiss wasn't paying attention before she pressed a feather-light kiss to her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is also these two because I am weak orz**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And again~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Day 10: Weiss Schnee & Ruby Rose**

**_Quotation: "Kiss it better?"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

The day after Weiss' tumble down the stairs, Ruby was sure to wait on her hand and foot.

The night before, she'd made sure the heiress slept on her uninjured left side, going so far as to fold some blankets and pillows behind her back to ensure she wouldn't roll over in her sleep and hurt herself.

When Weiss awoke that morning, Ruby was kneeling at her bedside in her pajamas; had Zwei not been on Weiss' bed at her feet, she might've confused her leader for the dog.

"Good morning, Weiss! How're you feeling?" Ruby asked her instantly.

Weiss grunted and slowly pushed herself up.

"Not too terrible. You don't need to worry so much."

"Nuh-uh-uuhh!" Ruby waved her finger back and forth as she stood, an action that made the heiress grimace. "It's Saturday and you're still recovering, so you're gonna take it easy today, missy! Now you sit tight and I'll get you some cereal!" And without waiting for a response, Ruby zipped off across the room, leaving a few petals trailing behind her.

Weiss sighed and peered over the mound of blankets on her bed. Blake and Yang were still asleep, as they liked to sleep in on weekends if they could afford it.

The only witness to Ruby's doting actions would be Zwei, and Weiss felt she could allow that much.

The dog sensed she was hurt and uncurled himself, panting as he waddled up past her legs and plopped himself down at her hip instead. Weiss smiled softly as she reached down to stroke his fur for a moment.

Not a second later, Ruby had reappeared with a bowl of cereal in each hand.

"O-kiiie! Here's yours! If you need help, just ask me, okay?"

"Very well."

Weiss accepted her bowl and kept it steady in her lap. Ruby opted to sit on the edge of her bed and eat with her, munching happily to quiet her growling stomach after a night of being hollow.

They finished before long, and Ruby took the empty bowls again.

"I'll put these in the sink and then make you some coffee!"

Again, she was off and running before Weiss could even hope to stop her. But she knew if she let Ruby do a few things for her now, she would be able to convince her she need not assist Weiss with things later. Otherwise, it would only make her feel useless.

But for now, Weiss waited, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Owwie!"

A short cry of pain came from across the room not a minute later. Weiss looked over to Ruby to find her jumping up and down, shaking her right hand vigorously.

"Ruby? Did you burn yourself?"

"Ahhh, n-no? Owww…"

"You dolt," Weiss sighed. "Forget the coffee. It's fine."

"No, I'm almost done! Gimme a sec,"

"So stubborn…"

A few minutes later, Ruby returned to Weiss' bedside holding a mug, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm gonna put it on the table next to your bed. It's hot, haa… _really_ hot."

"Dunce," Weiss huffed. "Sit down."

"Ah, yeah, hold on! I'm just gonna run my hand under some cold wat-"

"I said sit down."

"Um- y-yeah, okay…" Ruby took her spot on Weiss' bed again.

"Show me your hand."

Weiss' eyes had that stern gleam to them, and Ruby knew better than to refuse her. She obeyed, holding out her wrist where a reddish discoloration covered the back. Zwei whimpered and offered a lick, and Ruby chuckled.

Weiss patted the dog's head before nudging him away. She took Ruby's injured hand in both of hers and closed her eyes.

Weiss activated her aura and let a faint trace of it emit onto Ruby's hand. The young leader sighed blissfully as the cool sensation trickled over her skin, battling against the uncomfortable heat. The heiress kept this up for about a minute before she let Ruby go.

"How does that feel?"

Ruby made a fist experimentally, but there was no pain anymore as she moved her fingers and stretched the skin, the burn already almost healed.

"Great! Thanks, Weiss!"

"Don't mention it."

She reached for her coffee and took a sip, commending Ruby on how good the taste was.

"You've gotten skilled at preparing it exactly how I like it."

"I'm glad!" Ruby piped.

Even after Weiss had put the mug down, Ruby was still on her bed, rubbing her left hand over the back of the right. Weiss frowned.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Ah!" Ruby bit her lip when she realized she'd been caught. "Not really, it's just… nah, never mind. It's dumb…"

"Ruby…" Weiss rolled her eyes. "That isn't going to do anything but make me more curious, so just tell me."

Ruby resorted to fidgeting again. Weiss waited patiently until the girl caved, meeting her eyes shyly.

"It's just… well, when I was younger, Yang would always heal my cuts and stuff and I was wondering i-if-"

"Ruby," Weiss' voice was gentle, accepting. "Just tell me what to do." Her mist-blue eyes were kind, and the young leader felt she could comfortably say what she wanted to.

"Maybe… you could… kiss it better?"

There was a beat of silence, and for a second, Ruby thought Weiss might laugh at her.

But when she felt gentle fingers lifting her hand up, it was followed shortly afterward by a soft press of lips. Ruby felt herself blush, more quickly than ever before in her life.

When Weiss pulled away, she found her partner's gaze.

"How about now? Better?"

Ruby nodded slowly.

"Yeah! Thanks, Weiss!" She laughed a little, leaning forward to embrace her softly before she could stop herself. Weiss was surprised, but managed to return the contact briefly before Ruby pulled away. "I'm gonna go shower, so you just rest! And then maybe later, we can read together or play a game or something!"

Weiss smiled and nodded simply.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This concludes the rwbyrsweek fics! I'll probably just be adding on little drabbles to this fic.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**From here on out, I'll just be posting random mini-fics as separate, unrelated chapters and compiling them here instead of making them separate stories.**

**Inspired by a prompt: imagine your OTP punching each other in the face.**

**It just couldn't be left alone, haha. Freezerburn, written in like 20 minutes, super sloppy (in every sense of the word).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

Weiss repeatedly had to ask herself _what_ had possessed her to partake in this insanity. As if the blue t-shirt that clung to her skin due to revolting amounts of sweat wasn't bad enough, her pride was being stomped further into the dust with every passing second.

Yang bounced on her heels before her in a traditional boxing stance, ponytail swinging, arms up and guarding her chest, eyes narrowed, annoying smirk curling her lips despite the drops of sweat beading her forehead and upper lip.

Her fists were clenched tightly, and though they were bare, they were nothing to laugh at; Weiss had seen firsthand the kind of damage they could do even without gauntlets, and she wasn't too keen on taking another hit.

Up until now, she'd only barely managed to dodge and block Yang's swings – the brief break in the action at present was to let her catch her breath.

Weiss growled and wiped her brow, scrunching her nose at the wet bangs sticking above her eyes, reaching back to tighten her ponytail with a huff.

Yang snorted a breath through her nose.

"C'mon, quit stallin'. Not tired already, are ya? I mean I know I really _pack a punch_, but-"

"Shut up. This kind of training isn't exactly my specialty."

Weiss brought her hands back down in front of her. There were small bruises on her arms from where she'd blocked Yang's kicks earlier; had it not been for her aura, they would've looked even more repulsive. But at least the brawler wasn't going easy on her; that would've been insulting.

Still, it was irksome how her girlfriend didn't have a scratch on her, not a single bruise to show for all of Weiss' effort up until this point.

Yang rolled her shoulders and tilted her head to one side until her neck cracked.

"That's why I'm helpin' you out! C'mon now, hit me with your best shot! Why don't you- whoa!" She hopped back as Weiss shot forward without warning, just barely managing to avoid a kick from the heiress. "Not bad, babe! Your speed's great! Ya just need a bit more force behind your hits."

Weiss said nothing and merely huffed again, copying the blonde's motions and bouncing on her heels, sneakers squeaking a bit over the tiles of the training room floor.

She threw another roundhouse kick, but Yang leaned in, close to her thigh, causing Weiss' foot to hit nothing but air behind the blonde's back.

With only one leg to balance her, Yang easily could've knocked her down, but instead she did something _much_ more irritating. She kissed Weiss' cheek playfully before pulling away, and the heiress dropped her foot to the floor again. Yang licked her lips.

"Gross," Weiss muttered. "We're both drenched in sweat."

"Adds a bit of flavor though, y'know?"

"Ugh."

"Come at me."

Weiss waited this time, holding her ground.

Yang obliged her and dove in first, sending a punch to her shoulder. Weiss just barely managed to throw out a side block, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick to her waist. She spat a curse in frustration as she stumbled sideways.

"S'alright," Yang said. "This is just your first lesson, after all."

Weiss growled to herself. First lesson or not, she should've been doing _better_ than this.

She took up her stance once more, eyes focused, locked with Yang's. The brawler noticed the change in Weiss' expression – it was no longer frustration, but determination.

And just a hint of being pissed off.

She shivered at the sight of Weiss' eyes, and her smirk widened. They were like a pair of wolves, sizing one another up, waiting for the other to make the first mistake.

And this time, it was Yang.

She darted forward with a "hup!" and aimed an uppercut at Weiss' solar plexus.

It was a risky move, but Weiss dared to turn her back for a split second, twirling to one side, a white stream of hair curling around her shoulders.

Yang was open.

Like an archer, Weiss pulled her left elbow back, taking aim with deadly precision before surging forward.

She only put her weight into it because she expected Yang to dodge, but Weiss felt her knuckles collide with the soft skin of her teammate's cheek.

Yang's neck cracked again as Weiss' punch made contact – hard. She heard the breath fly from Yang's lips as they split beneath her teeth, a line of blood oozing down her chin as she stumbled back several steps. "Shit!" She brought a hand to her mouth, spitting out blood as her calloused fingers rubbed her cheek.

Weiss was frozen in place, her fist still slightly elevated, the adrenaline still pumping through her as she watched in mild horror at the results she'd caused. When Yang finally straightened up and met her eyes, Weiss was faintly worried she'd punch her back.

But Yang only gave a grin, one the heiress winced at when she saw the blood between white teeth, but at least none were missing.

"Damn!" Yang whooped. "What a hit!"

"Wh-Why didn't you _dodge_ it, you oaf?" Weiss shrieked.

"Didn't have the time! You did great!"

"Never mind that! Come here!" Weiss grabbed the collar of her girlfriend's orange shirt and yanked her forward and down to inspect her cheek and mouth. They'd both sustained bruises and cuts until now, but nothing as bloody as _this_.

Weiss pressed her palm gently onto Yang's cheek which was now red and more than likely to be purple tomorrow and for the following week or so.

The blonde couldn't help but lean into the her touch, cool despite the strenuous training Weiss had just endured. She felt Weiss tilting her face in all directions, trying to assess the damage. Yang swallowed a small bit of blood and shrugged. "It's fine. Bleeding's just about stopped already." She ran her tongue around behind her teeth and along her gums to clean out the rest of it.

Weiss eyed her sternly before making an outlandish request.

"Hit me back."

"S'cuse me?"

"Hit me back. You know, payback. It's only fair."

Yang shook her head, incredulous.

"Not a chance. You got me fair and square. No way I'm gonna take a free hit." But then she considered something. "How 'bout I punch _your_ lips…" She leaned down and husked the rest into the girl's ear. "With _my_ lips?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, pressing her hands to Yang's collar and pushing her back a step.

"I've changed my mind. Let me punch you again."

She gripped Yang's shirt once more and pulled her down into a hard kiss. It tasted like blood and salt, and Weiss focused on locating the cuts, channeling a bit of her aura into those areas.

Yang hummed in delight, wrapping her arms around the small of Weiss' back and pulling her in tighter, letting her hands roam over the wrinkles of her shirt. Weiss' lips were cool – a heavenly contrast to the palpable heat that had been wafting around them for the past hour or so. She could feel Weiss' ribs expand as she breathed, pushing air into Yang's own lungs, hot and stifled between their mouths.

She'd just started sliding her tongue along Weiss' lip when the heiress pulled back, leaving the blonde to pout.

"Aw, an' it was just gettin' good…"

"Are you saying that much wasn't good enough?" Weiss challenged.

Yang tightened her grip on the girl's back.

"Amateur at best."

"I'll show you amateur."

Weiss pushed her again, and this time Yang found her back against the wall. Weiss kept her hands on her shirt and pulled her down once more, but there was an added bonus. The heiress stepped on top of each of Yang's shoes, both to punish her for degrading her kissing skills, and for the added height it provided her.

Yang's laugh was cut off by another rough kiss, and this time she returned it eagerly. She crushed her girlfriend closer to her, hungry for more. With this intimate proximity, she could feel every curve of Weiss' slender form, and felt her throbbing pulse thick against her chest.

It was all a mix of clashing temperatures - heated sweat and cooling sweat, the chill of Weiss' aura and the warmth of Yang's. The kiss was passionate, and difficult to part from, but oxygen demanded it before long.

Weiss pulled away, glaring defiantly up into hazy lavender.

"How amateurish was _that?_"

Yang kept the girl close to her chest, huffing a "whew-wee!" over her shoulder.

"I stand corrected…" she panted. "You, Miss, are a master."

"I'm glad you understand."

Weiss released her hold on Yang's shirt and instead reached up to cup her cheeks gently, a major contrast to the intensity of the previous kiss. Then, she pressed a much sweeter kiss to the cheek she had punched, murmuring a soft "sorry" as she brushed her own cheek against Yang's bruised one.

The brawler sighed contentedly, mumbling everything was fine. She loosened her grip on Weiss, the weight on her shoes almost non-existent as she cradled her girlfriend for a moment.

Fingers combed through hair slick with sweat, and hands caressed backs and sore shoulders. Yang bent down to kiss all of the bruises she'd left on Weiss' upper arms; when the heiress added all of those together and then compared the results to Yang's cheek, she found the aftermath to be about equal for the both of them in terms of pain and soreness.

When both their hearts had slowed, Weiss stepped off of Yang's sneakers, and the brawler's arms slid down to rest on her hips, thumbs rolling little circles there.

"You owe me a massage tonight," Weiss grunted.

"Will do."

"Let's go shower."

"Together~?" Yang winked.

Weiss reached up and flicked her forehead before turning away and heading toward the bathrooms.

Yang chuckled and followed after her, realizing Weiss' hadn't said yes, but she hadn't said no either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, just a very fast little thing I threw together on a whim after seeing the prompt haha**

**Please review!**


End file.
